


Wonderful Tonight

by etmuse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.05. Spoilers inherent for said episode.

Kurt knows he should really get up, go home. Even Finn is sure to notice if he doesn’t come home, and he really doesn’t trust Finn’s ability to keep that fact from their parents.

It’s just so hard to make himself move.

Blaine’s skin is warm and soft under his fingers, his lips, the edges between them blurred in the hazy afterglow. He could stay like this forever, drifting in this ethereal world where there’s no Kurt, no Blaine, just _KurtandBlaine_.

He tightens his arm, nuzzles closer.

He’ll move, he will. But for now, he’s going to stay right here.


End file.
